Baby It's Cold Outside
by Ginevra Annabeth Herondale
Summary: A Drabble or one-shot collection surrounding the theme 'Frostbite'. In support of Dimitri's. Smexi. She wolf's Frostbite2015 1,5 Million word challenge. **Rating and genre may change!**
1. Numb

Prompt/theme: Numb

Word count: 362

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's' Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.**

**AN: This is my contribution, it might become mulit-chapter, but that depends on if I can get the creative juices flowing! ;) This one's only short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! It's set just after Last Sacrifice (or possibly during the end of it) and is definitely before Bloodlines. And thanks to whoissamwho for reading over it! :)**

**WARNING: contains spoilers of what happens from the end of Shadow Kiss and onwards!**

**~Ginevra Annabeth Herondale**

He was numb.

Frozen.

The thought of what had occurred gave him a chill. A chill so cold that he couldn't feel anything. He didn't _want_ to feel anything.

Not the sadness, the anger, the betrayal, the bitterness.

None of it.

So he drowned his sorrows in his old vices. The very vices he had previously given up for _her_.

He loved her, had given her everything.

Yet she still chose him. It had always been him, ever since he had met her.

He was stupid to think she could get over _him_ that easily. That she could get over him, period.

The signs were all there, signs of which he tried desperately to ignore. That he hoped would fade in time and with the love he gave her.

The spark in her eyes when _he_ was mentioned, even when he was strigoi.

Not to mention her aura. Her aura that shined brighter when he was around, so bright that it could've melted the very slopes he met her at.

It was never that bright when she was with Adrian. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he cared for her.

And now... Now it was all being flung back in his face.

She moved on so quickly, like her time with Adrian never mattered. Like he was just something to pass the time while _he_ wasn't there.

Even though it was _Adrian_ who gave her the money when she left to find Dimitri.

It was _Adrian_ who supported her when she came back, broken, from Russia.

It was _Adrian_ who never tried to hide or disguise his feelings for her.

It was _Adrian_ who loved her unconditionally.

And yet... It wasn't enough. _He_ wasn't enough.

So he ignores the regret, guilt and sorrow in her aura whenever she sees him. Because it only makes hating her that much harder.

And despite everything, he feels sick.

Because she may have crushed his heart into a million pieces...  
but he still loves her.

And no amount of frost or drugs could numb his love for her.

No matter how hard he wishes it would.


	2. Cold Cover

Prompt: Cold Cover

Word Count: 821

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's' Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.**

**AN: Thanks to SarahBelikova99 for helping develop this plot idea! I was a bit iffy about the last sentence... It seems right, but it doesn't, if that makes sense... Either way! I hope you enjoy it! ****And please review! I'd love to hear whatever you have to say about it (but, please, no flames)! :)**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for Shadow Kiss!**

**~Ginevra Annabeth Herondale**

It was time for training. At least, what would've been training had the events of a few days ago not transpired.

No. She refuses think about that. She can't.

She pushes her memories of that day to the far corners of her mind, and continues to walk briskly across campus. She needs to do this now, before she loses her nerve.

She wasn't sure she could go back there. Back to where they had spent so much time together.

She used to look forward to going there every morning and evening, knowing _he'd_ be there when she arrived.

But now it only served as a haunting reminder of what had been, and what will never be again.

She doesn't want to go back, but she knows she has to in order to gain some sort of closure. At least, as much closure as she can get for what she intends to do.

A memory floats to the surface of her mind, and the words spoken strengthen her resolve…

_If I became strigoi... I'd want someone to kill me._

_So would I._

She already broke one promise. She won't break another.

It's those thoughts that give her the determination to enter her destination. She opens the doors to the gym, and steps inside the room she knows all too well.

She scans the eerily silent space, searching. There's a nagging thought in the back of her mind that tells her that something's missing.

It takes her a minute to realise that she's looking for _him_. That she still expects him to be there, to reprimand her for being late.

She wouldn't have been late now. Heck, she would've been early, if it meant she'd get to spend just one more minute with him…

And it would've been different this time. This time there wouldn't have been the lingering feelings of bitterness and sadness at the fact that they couldn't be together, because they'd figured it out. They'd _finally_ figured out a way to be together.

Yet it wasn't even a day later that he'd been torn from her. Leaving her cold and empty.

Lonely.

She pushes those thoughts, and the urge to cry, aside as she steps into the middle of the gym.

She recalls every smile, every banter and every spar between them.

She recalls how they had shared their first kiss in this gym (charm-induced kisses not included).

She recalls the time he told her he had chosen her over Tasha, had chosen her over the chance to have children.

_No. I told her no. Tasha._

_I couldn't return that...couldn't give her what she wanted. Not when... Not when my heart is somewhere else._

And it's that last memory (along with the fact that _clearly_ she loves to torture herself) that draws her over to one of the supply rooms. _The_ supply room.

Tears build behind her eyes, and threaten to spill over, as she walks through the doorway. _Pull yourself together Rose_, she mentally scolds herself. She needs to be strong if she intends to keep her promise to him. If she can't handle a few memories, how is she going to handle facing him for the last time?

She's about to leave, as she feels the last semblances of her control start to slip, but is momentarily distracted when something on the floor catches her eye. She frowns slightly in confusion, unsure as to what it is. She walks over to it and bends down to get a better look-

And immediately wishes she hadn't.

She falls to her knees as her mind comprehends what she's seeing. And all pretences of her control shatters.

A sob bursts from her, wracking her body, followed by another and another, as the tears stream rapidly down her face.

She picks up the object and hugs it tightly to her chest, rocking softly as she murmurs over and over. Her words barely comprehensible through the grief and sadness that has taken over her mind and her heart.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise. I didn't keep my promise. I'm sorry…"_

The promise she'd made to him after they'd made love echoes in her mind, harsh and clear. Ringing in her ears as though being said out loud.

_And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. Won't let anything happen to you. Won't let anything happen to you. Anything happen to you. I love you. Anything happen to you. Won't let anything happen to you. I love you. I love you. I love you…_

And that's how, hours later, Lissa found her.

Sobbing and clutching an old book to her chest.

A Western to be exact. One of _his_Westerns. The only thing she has left of him.

The cover of it cold.


End file.
